


Oh look, Christmas porn

by WhisperingMagpie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Come Swallowing, M/M, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8913769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingMagpie/pseuds/WhisperingMagpie
Summary: 2015 Christmas porn, taking place shortly after the SPN Christmas special.





	

By the time the game was over, they’d drunk the entire bottle of rum and most of the eggnog between them. Okay, as the game went on, their cheap plastic glasses were more rum than eggnog, but by then they didn’t care. They were both laughing and cheering for whatever team was winning. They didn’t even know what teams were playing anymore.

As Sam flicked off the television, Dean gestured to the porno mags Sam had left laying on the table in amongst the empty bottle and their empty cups. “You should check out Miss December. Took a peek before I bought them. She’s somethin’ ” Dean was probably trying for a seductive grin, but it came off as more like cheesy, and creepy.

Sam just rolled his eyes, but picked up the magazines anyway. They had to be the skeeviest magazines ever. The woman on the front was barely covered, but she did catch Sam’s attention. She had light brown hair, bright green eyes. Her petite hands barely shielded her voluptuous breasts from view. Her lower half was covered by the white fur throw between her spread legs. She was Dean with tits. His head was spinning a lot more than he’d previously thought. Either he was drunker than he realized, or all the blood in his head had just rushed elsewhere.

“Smokin, ain’t she?” Dean spoke up next to him. Sam shrugged, trying to pretend he wasn’t interested, casually flipping through the pages of the magazine. He froze when he came to a full length pull-out of Miss December, and unfolded it, unconsciously licking his lips. His mouth suddenly felt dry, his jeans too tight. Yeah, she looked almost exactly like how he would imagine a female version of Dean. A Dean that wasn’t his brother. Maybe a Dean that wasn’t even related to him. Yeah, somehow that made it feel a lot less dirty.

“Yeah, she’s pretty…” Sam finally murmured in return. He scanned the next few pages, the magazine slowly drooping to rest on his thigh. His free hand seemed to move on its own, and before he realized what he was doing, his large palm rested over the front of his jeans, rubbing gently. He almost forgot Dean was right next to him, nearly pressed against his shoulder to look at the model.

“She got me all hot and bothered, too. Barely made it home.” Dean said, his voice lower, and Sam could hear a rustle of clothing. He glanced over, and his face heated up faster than a volcano erupting when he saw that Dean’s pants were already unzipped, one hand shoved down into his boxers. “Think she’s hot, you should see the other girl. Reminds me a lot of someone. Not sure who.”

Sam turned back to the magazine as Dean reached over to turn a few pages. “Double feature for the holidays. They know just what a man wants for Christmas. Now, check her out.”

Sam frowned as he looked over the pin-up girl on the page. Shaggy brown hair, hazel eyes. She was a little broader in the shoulders, not as curvy. Kind of a sporty build. Sam chuckled. She wasn’t exactly his type, but she was attractive. “You can have her, I like the other one.”

Dean grinned and tore out the poster, spreading it out on the table. “Fine. All mine. Have at it.”

While Sam flipped back to the other girl, Dean had pushed his jeans down a little more, and Sam could hear a soft slick sound. He glanced over to see Dean pulling his hand away from his mouth, then curling it around his now exposed dick. “What? Little moisture helps. Don’t want it to chafe.” He stuck his tongue out, then began to stroke up and down slowly, glancing between the pinup and Sam.

Sam didn’t think his face could get any warmer. He slowly turned back to the magazine, eyes skimming over the curves of her body, the way her small fingers pressed into her breasts when she squeezed them. Her thighs parted and waiting to be taken. In another shot, her hands covered her bare pussy. He could just see a little hint of skin between her fingers. Her long hair fell over her breasts, but didn’t do much to hide them. Her lips were pursed in a cute but seductive pout. Oh god, those lips. Whoever had blessed Dean with lips like hers had to know what people might think. He had thought about it more than once.

Sam couldn’t help staring whenever Dean talked. When he ate. When he licked his full lips without even knowing it. He had no idea what that mouth did to Sam. It was the worst when Dean had his lips around a straw, or around a bottle of beer. The way they pursed as he swallowed. Sam had to wonder what they’d look like wrapped around something a little thicker.

Sam’s hand tensed over his painfully hard cock, and the little friction caused a tense whine to build in his throat.

“Go on, little brother. It’s okay.” Dean crooned from his side, causing Sam to squirm and immediately pull his hands away, bringing the magazine over his lap.

Dean grinned widely as he reached over to lift the magazine away. “Don’t hide, Sammy. Nothin’ to be ashamed of. It’s okay to want to feel good. If you see some smokin’ hot piece of ass and you got the chance to show how to feel, don’t you dare hold back. Show Miss December what you got. She’s waiting for you.”

When Sam hesitated, looking flustered like a little kid who was in trouble, Dean closed the distance between them and reached in, brushing Sam’s hands out of the way so that he could unzip his little brother’s jeans. “Come on, I’ll show you. Just gotta…” He was about to reach right into Sam’s boxers, when Sam pushed his hands away.

“H-hey! I know how to jerk off, Dean. I…I can do it.” Sam slowly looked back to Miss December as he shakily slid a hand into his underwear, curling it around his cock. He was actually going a little soft from all Dean’s pestering him and making him feel embarrassed. He slowly gazed over the pin-up, but it wasn’t really doing anything for him now. Frustrated, he gave his dick a squeeze, rubbing up and down the shaft a few times before glancing over at Dean.

His brother was leaning back against the arm rest of the two seater couch, having gotten comfortable and was back to stroking away, however his gaze was no longer on the brunette model. He was staring right at Sam. Or rather, his focus was on Sam’s crotch, at where Sam was continuing to fight with his waning arousal.

Sam took a moment to watch how Dean was touching himself, then mirrored him, giving a little twist of his wrist around the head of his cock. His fingertips rubbed just under the head near a rather sensitive nerve, and soon he was just as hard as before, his pace picking up, soft breathy noises escaping him. He slowly looked up to Dean’s face, and found that he was staring right back, and it gave Sam the edge he needed. Having those vivid green eyes directed right at him. Watching every move of his fist, the slight flex of his arm as his hand shifted up and down. Those beautiful eyes hazed over with lust. Dean’s lips were parted slightly from panting.

Sam gasped, his grip tightening. He moved faster and faster, eyes slipping shut in the last few strokes, though as he spilled over his hand, the image burned into his eyelids was Dean. He heard Dean’s breath stutter, followed by a low groan that matched the enthusiasm with which Sam moaned sharply as he stroked himself through his orgasm.

When he glanced up, he jumped a little in surprise. Dean had somehow snuck over and crawled up between his legs, reaching forward to touch his hand gently to Sam’s face as he pressed his lips to his brother’s. Sam’s hand was still on his dick, and his brother was kissing him. Sam’s mouth was slack in shock and post-orgasm haze. It wasn’t until he felt Dean’s lips move against his that he responded, surging forward and curling his long fingers into the short hairs on the back of Dean’s neck and pulling him into a bruising kiss.

Dean broke away first, and smiled blindingly at him before sitting back, his hand trailing down to Sam’s wrist, pulling his hand away from his cock. He brought it up, and as Sam watched in confusion, began to lick at the warm come. He licked slowly and thoroughly between each digit, over his palm, drawing each of Sam’s fingers into his mouth to suck them clean. Sam’s dick was attempting to stir back to life by the time Dean pulled away. His jaw quivered where he was biting his lip. Dean slid back over to his side of the couch, wiping his own come-slick hand on his t-shirt.

“Now that I think about it,” Dean smirked, “Those girls looked a lot like us, didn’t they? Merry Christmas, Sammy.” Then Dean was stumbling to his feet, stripping off his t-shirt and jeans on the way across the room, and tugging his boxers back up before he flopped face down onto his bed.

Sam was left to stare after his brother, his gaze slowly following, glancing at the clothing dropped on the floor. Sam followed suit, and sat down on the edge of his bed, still looking over at Dean who was already snoring. He was much too tired, and still too drunk, to really figure out what had just happened. And in the morning, they probably wouldn’t talk about it. But it would certainly be a better Christmas than all of his other Christmas memories combined.


End file.
